


Подари мне свою жизнь

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Spanking, Spanking Mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019





	Подари мне свою жизнь

«Подарю время» — мигнуло на экране, и Егор, не глядя, кликнул кнопку «Беру». Он уже месяц пытался поймать это сообщение первым и уже дважды пролетел, поэтому всматривался в экран, сжав кулаки до боли. Страничка медленно обновилась, и… Бинго! Остаток жизни некоего Осклепия Педанько законно перешел в его руки. Ну, почти перешел.

Осталось приехать к этому Осклепию и подождать пока он того, самоубьется. У всякого приза есть неприятная часть, с которой приходилось мириться. Зато потом… Судя по выскочившей на экран анкете Осклепий был двадцати трех лет от роду и здоров как бык, значит жизнь ему была отмерена долгая, а он решил… 

«Вот и славно, — подумал Егор, — мне больше достанется». 

В его мире, рождаясь, каждый человек получал строго отмеренный срок. Его можно было уменьшить или увеличить естественным путем, ведя нездоровый или здоровый образ жизни. Второй способ был более радикальный: самоубился — оборвал счет, оказался рядом в момент чьего-то самоубийства — получай остаток чужой жизни. Только жульничать нельзя.

Первое время, когда обнаружился этот феномен, люди пытались «помогать» несчастным, чтобы те не могли передумать или вообще отказаться от идеи покончить с собой, но быстро выяснилось, что «помощнички» оказывались не в плюсе, а в минусе. Кто тут же умирал, кто жил потом совсем не долго, смотря какая получалась разница.

Вокруг чужого времени разгорелся жуткий ажиотаж, люди дежурили на мостах, патрулировали самые популярные, для сведения счетов с жизнью, места, следили за родными и соседями, надеясь уловить малейшие намеки и оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. Появились аукционеры, собиравшие огромные деньги в пользу родных, дорого продавая свое время. Жуликов тоже было предостаточно.

Государство решительно взяло все в свои руки. Аукционы запретили, следящих разогнали, любителей легкой наживы посадили, издали закон, регламентирующий кто, когда и на что имеет право. Несколько лет террора, официальный сайт для желающих заключить сделку, и вот Егору улыбнулась удача: он получил хороший шанс добавить себе несколько лет, а то и несколько десятков лет к жизни.

Осклепий… назовут же. Егор позвонил на работу, предупредил, чтоб сегодня не ждали, собрался и поехал по указанному адресу. Фотография в анкете была жуткая, но Егор надеялся, что не ошибется.

Стандартная квартира встретила светом и шумом воды. Егор толкнул приоткрытую дверь и поморщился от резкого запаха хлорки.

— Есть кто живой?

— Пока да, — раздалось из недр ванной.

Голос был немного виноватый, будто хозяин извинялся, что все еще жив, хотя Егора вполне устраивало, что он успел до, а не после. Он достал из рюкзака папку с договорами и паспорт, двинулся на голос, перешагивая мешки с мусором и пачки старых газет. 

В дверях ванной стоял молодой человек в бандане из куска старой наволочки, из-под которой выбивались рыжие кудри, и набедренной повязке, скорее всего из той же наволочки. Егор залип на стройных ногах, покрытых ровным светлым пушком даже на коленях, медленно повел взгляд вверх, чувствуя, что краснеет от осознания происходящего. Он пялился. Если лицу уделил не более доли секунды, то на ноги смотрел уже добрую минуту, теребя папку с бумагами во вспотевших руках. О собственной бисексуальности Егор догадывался давно, но что это станет так очевидно в настолько неподходящий момент, не предполагал.

Осклепий стоял неподвижно, сжимая мокрую тряпку до побелевших костяшек. Когда он решил, что с его никчемной жизнью пора завязывать, то никак не предполагал, что ему будет дело до того, кто выиграл контракт. Он понимал, что какой-то чужой человек будет с ним до конца, но что это будет именно такой мужчина… Тем лучше. Приятно подарить время достойному человеку.

— Извините, я решил привести квартиру в порядок, прежде чем… — кашлянув, подал голос Осклепий. — Не хотел оставлять все будущим жильцам. Вы не против? Я постараюсь побыстрее.

— Нет, конечно, не против, — Егор отмер и все же взглянул ему в лицо, о чем тут же пожалел. Зеленые глаза завораживали даже в нынешнем потухшем состоянии.

Осклепий посмотрел на лужицу, накапавшую с тряпки, охнул и присел размазывать воду по полу.

— Если вы не против, то я мог бы помочь. — Егор потянулся к тряпке, только в последний момент понимая, что в руке по-прежнему зажат контракт.

Возникла неловкая пауза, Егор переступил на месте, поймал сползающий с плеча рюкзак и сунул туда злосчастные бумажки.

— Обращайтесь на «ты». Ко мне на «вы» только неприятные люди обращаются, — поднялся во весь рост Осклепий. Его лицо дернулось в страдальческой гримасе.

— Тогда и ко мне на «ты», — сделал шаг вперед Егор, мельком фиксируя, что их обоих природа ростом не обидела. Он протянул руку: — Егор.

— Ося, — с сомнением посмотрев на собственную мокрую ладонь, представился юноша.

Егор решительно пожал ледяные пальцы. Казалось, Осклепий уже умер и только по какому-то недоразумению еще держался на ногах. Захотелось его согреть и накормить. Егор отбросил неуместные мысли, скинул пиджак, оставаясь в рубашке и джинсах, оценил фронт работ. В единственной комнате на полу и на кровати валялись вывернутые из шкафа вещи, на кухне сиротливо стояла посреди стола чашка, дверцы шкафчиков были распахнуты настежь, демонстрируя девственную пустоту, отключенный холодильник напустил неопрятную лужу. Едой здесь не пахло давно.

— Аааа…?

— Я разнорабочим при столовой был, там и ел, — пояснил Осклепий, реагируя на недоуменный жест Егора. — Теперь это ни к чему, пустые траты.

Егор гулко сглотнул и кивнул. Почему-то он не так представлял себе получение чужого времени. В воображении он приезжал к кому-то, стоящему на краю крыши, например, или лежащему в ванной с порезанными венами, подхватывал последний выдох, регистрировал прибавившиеся годы и вызывал агентов, занимающихся похоронами. Все. О том, что ему до спазмов в желудке будет жаль «донора», никто не говорил.

— Я коробки приготовил, если не трудно, собери в них вещи. Мне с ванной немного осталось. Думаю, через час я буду готов. Это не очень долго?

— Нет, я отпросился с работы, — чувствуя, как сильнее сжимается все внутри, мотнул головой Егор и поспешил уйти в комнату. 

С одеждой он справился очень быстро. Застиранные футболки и протертые джинсы стоило выкинуть давным-давно. Остальные вещи были винтажными, практически раритетными. Расшитые бисером платья, пугающие шнуровкой корсеты, изящные туфли, ажурные чулки с подвязками…

— Чье это? — поинтересовался Егор, когда Осклепий зашел в комнату.

— Мое.

Видимо Егор выглядел слишком ошарашенным ответом, потому что юноша поспешил уточнить:

— В смысле моя коллекция. Вернее, бабушки и деда. Они разыскивали все это по барахолкам, восстанавливали и продавали. Я не умею искать и продавать, только чинить.

— Ясно.

Егор хотел предложить помощь в поиске покупателей, потом вспомнил, что уже поздно.

— Материалы дорогие, денег нет, — Осклепий погладил золотую вышивку чуткими пальцами, аккуратно сложил ткань, бережно опустил в коробку.

— Можно я оставлю это себе? — Егор подтянул ближайшую коробку.

— Конечно, — лицо Осклепия осветила призрачная улыбка. — Я уложу как надо.

Одно платье в чехле еще висело в шкафу. Осклепий достал его последним, аккуратно снял целлофан, открывая взору темно-зеленый бархатный наряд, расшитый по лифу и подолу золотом, прижал к груди.

— Любимое?

— Ну, да, — на щеках Осклепия заиграл легкий румянец.

Егор представил Осклепия в этом платье и почувствовал, как резко вспотел, настолько это было горячо. А если добавить чулки… Он отвернулся, схватил книгу из стопки, возвышающейся у стены, открыл, бездумно перелистывая и все продолжая представлять, как медленно ведет руками по чужой ноге, постепенно задирая тяжелую юбку, как добирается до подвязок и тянет их зубами вниз, ощущая тепло и запах кожи, а потом…

Тихий смешок вернул в реальность.

— Интересная книга?

— Очень, — заверил Егор.

— Если перевернуть, будет еще интереснее, — улыбнулся Осклепий, по-прежнему прижимая к себе платье.

Егор опустил глаза и понял, что держит атлас по анатомии крупного рогатого скота вверх ногами, продолжая автоматически листать.

— Люблю животных, — Егор покраснел еще сильнее и отложил книгу. — Это тоже бабушкино?

— Нет, моя. Два курса ветеринарной академии.

— О. Выгнали?

— Не видел смысла продолжать учебу.

Егор пригляделся внимательнее и увидел, что комната наполнена начатыми и незаконченными делами. Из-за шкафа торчали три недорисованные картины, в углу засохла кривобокая глиняная ваза, коврик для йоги и гантели покрылись слоем пыли, у ноутбука лежали книги по программированию, открытые на первых страницах. На стене гитара без струн. 

И только коробка с нитками и швейная машинка явно были востребованными.

— Почему ты не устроился портным? Или реставратором одежды. Тебе же нравится. — Егор постарался поймать взгляд Осклепия, но не смог.

— Теперь это не важно. Я закончил, — сухо отрезал юноша. — Вынесем мусор и можно приступать.

— К чему? — не сразу понял Егор. — Мы не все разобрали.

— Достаточно.

Расставшись с платьями, Осклепий потерял остатки живости, еще больше побледнел и ссутулился, лицо заострилось, приобретая хищное выражение загнанного в угол и сдавшегося зверя. Движения стали резкими и экономными. Он взял сразу несколько пакетов и вышел к мусоропроводу. 

На Егора вновь навалилось ощущение неправильности происходящего. Взгляд упал на рамку с двумя фотографиями. На одной Осклепий стоял рядом с невысоким мужчиной, собственнически притягивающим его к себе, оба улыбались и демонстрировали новенькие обручальные кольца. На второй фотографии — могила этого мужчины. По дате на камне Егор высчитал, что тот умер четыре года назад. Вероятно тогда же Осклепий бросил институт и утратил смысл жизни. 

В коридоре зашуршал вернувшийся Осклепий, Егор подхватил коробки со старыми газетами и поспешил к выходу.

— Я до помойки и обратно, — предупредил он, проходя мимо.

— Я пока приготовлюсь, — кивнул Осклепий в сторону ванной.

— Без меня не умирай, — от натуги голос получился слишком строгим, будто отдавал приказ.

Выскочив на улицу, Егор первым делом увидел, что эвакуируют его машину.

— Черт, стойте!

Машину еще не погрузили, был шанс отделаться минимальным штрафом. Ругая себя за рассеянность, Егор бросился в бой.

Очнулся в местном отделении полиции. Нет, его здоровью ничего не угрожало, скорее наоборот, в ходе разбирательства обнаружилось, что эвакуация была незаконной и он решил получить компенсацию за моральный ущерб и потерянное время.

Время… Осклепий — контракт — «я приготовлюсь»…

— Сколько времени я уже в участке?!

— Два с половиной часа.

— Черт!

Егор, задыхаясь, несся по темным переулкам, проклиная все на свете. Еще спускаясь по лестнице с ворохом пыльных газет, он принял решение отговорить Осклепия от самоубийства. Когда-то, почти восемь лет назад, Егор оказался в похожей ситуации. 

Во время свадьбы погибла его невеста. Несчастный случай. Одновременно со свидетельством о браке он получил свидетельство о смерти. Сказать, что ему было тяжело, это ничего не сказать. От самоубийства спасла работа, а Осклепия должен спасти он. Если успеет.

Последние ступеньки преодолевал на остатках упрямства, сразу рванул в ванную, отшатнулся в ужасе. Все вокруг было залито кровью. Кровавая вода, кровавые отпечатки рук на стенах, кровавые следы на полу, ведущие в комнату…

— Оська! Осклепий! Не смей умирать!

Егор поскользнулся и впечатался плечом в косяк. Краем глаза заметил движение в комнате, резко развернулся, едва не падая вновь.

Осклепий сидел на полу, заляпанный кровью, и зажимал порезанную левую руку, использовав остатки несчастной наволочки.

— Я живой, Егор, я еще живой, — едва шевеля губами, заверил Осклепий. — Больно.

Егор выдернул из брюк ремень, наложил жгут, подхватил сползающего на бок юношу и бережно опустил на кровать. Телефон оказался в руках, будто сам собой.

— Держись, Оська, сейчас приедет скорая, тебя заштопают, будешь как новенький.

— А как же твоё время? Я обещал. Контракт.

— К черту контракт! Я когда тебя увидел, сразу понял, что ты должен быть моим. Не твое время, а ты сам, с душой, телом и кровью.

— Которая теперь везде.

— Ничего, новую зальют. Я свою отдам!

— А если не подойдет? — Осклепий слабо улыбнулся, обмякая.

— Пусть только попробует не подойти, заставим! Смотри на меня! Не смей закрывать глаза!

— Я не умру, пока ты рядом, — одними губами произнес Осклепий, теряя сознание.

После больницы, в которой Егор не отходил от Осклепия дальше туалета, они сняли домик в горах, скрытый от любопытных глаз. Вместе с ранами телесными постепенно затягивались и душевные. Оська купался в сдержанном обожании Егора, а когда достаточно окреп, то и в совершенно ураганной страсти.

Контракт они торжественно сожгли в камине.

Возвращение в город получилось не менее удивительным. Егор отвез его в старинный особняк, давно ставший музеем, провел через все залы к подсобным помещениям и остановился у двери на которой значилось: «Осклепий Евстигнеевич Аверкиев — реставратор»

— Аверкиев? Ты ничего не путаешь? — весело вскинул брови Оська.

Егор Аверкиев похлопал по карманам, выудил небольшую коробочку, встал на одно колено и отщелкнул крышку.

— Осклепий, согласен ли ты подарить мне свою жизнь?

Оська дрожащими пальцами выдернул из коробочки кольцо, задумчиво повертел перед глазами, заставляя Егора вспотеть от напряжения, тяжело вздохнул — Егор в этот момент вообще перестал дышать — широко улыбнулся и ответил:

— Да!

***

Оська критически осмотрел свой наряд и смахнул несуществующие пылинки с зеленого бархата. Шелк чулок непривычно холодил кожу, ткань подъюбника касалась голых ягодиц, не давая забыть, что ему запретили надевать белье, новые туфли немного жали, но терпеть ему было не долго, темперамент мужа он уже изучил основательно. Чувствуя себя невероятно высоким на десятисантиметровых шпильках, он вошел в кабинет, потупив глаза и сложив руки, как подобает скромной девушке…

Нет, все же юноше.

Уретральный стимулятор с дистанционным управлением, который Егор вставил ему собственноручно еще до переодевания, заработал, едва Оська вошел в кабинет, мешая сосредоточиться на роли. Член напрягся, упираясь в тяжелую ткань юбки. Легче от этого не становилось.

Егор не обращал на него внимания, закопавшись в бумаги. Зато ожил маленький вибратор в заднице. Оська напрягся, стараясь стоять спокойно. Оба приборчика работали на минимальной мощности, но через пять минут Оська готов был выть от желания прикоснуться к себе. Он едва заметно покачивал тазом вперед-назад, то напрягаясь, то расслабляясь, украдкой поглядывая на Егора. Еще пять минут, и он, забыв об осторожности, принялся ласкать себя сквозь ткань пальцами одной руки под прикрытием другой. Предательский стон, совсем легкий, но явно услышанный в тишине кабинета, заставил Егора отвлечься от работы.

— Подними юбки спереди двумя руками, — велел он сурово.

Оська собрал в потные ладони подол, стараясь прихватить все слои, медленно поднял до колен и остановился.

— Выше, — взгляд Егора постепенно тяжелел, почти осязаемо скользя по ткани чулок.

Оська поднял подол выше, демонстрируя подвязки и полоску светлой кожи над ними. Егор сглотнул, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Выше.

Краснея, как маков цвет, Оська задрал юбки выше пояса, открывая взору супруга истекающий смазкой член.

— Раздвинь немного ноги и стой так. 

Он опять углубился в бумаги, прибавив силу вибрации в игрушках. Стоять таким открытым и возбужденным было ужасно стыдно и при этом сладко до дрожи в ногах. Теперь оставалось только поигрывать мышцами ануса и ждать, сходя с ума от нарастающего желания.

Наконец Егор аккуратно сложил документы и убрал все со стола в один ящик, а из другого достал плоскую подушечку, которую положил на край стола, и кожаный пэддл, подошел к замершему Оське, присел на одно колено, огладил бедра, потерся щекой о границу чулка и кожи, потянул зубами подвязку вниз, позволяя чулку сползти, влажно лизнул и поцеловал оголившуюся кожу бедра, ощутимо присасывая. Оська вздрогнул и покрылся мурашками.

Егор усмехнулся, приподнялся и лизнул мошонку, взял в рот одно яичко, оттянул, выпустил с сочным звуком, то же проделал со вторым, потом еще и еще раз, заставляя Оську кусать губы и стоять неподвижно из последних сил. Наигравшись с яйцами, Егор перешел к напряженному члену, размазал пальцем выступившую смазку по головке, покружил вокруг растянутой дырочки, вырывая из Оськи беспомощное поскуливание, медленно вынул стимулятор, отложил в сторонку и втянул член в рот, насколько мог глубоко, посасывая и дразня языком.

— Я сейчас кончу, — честно предупредил Оська.

Егор резко отстранился, и в растянутую уретру протиснулись шарики плага.

— На колени.

Оська осел на ковер, ему в губы нетерпеливо ткнулся член. У Егора тоже был плаг с голубым камешком на вершине, он любил такие штуки и носил время от времени, заставляя Оську угадывать есть сейчас или нет. Не угадал — отсасывай, угадал — получи минет. Оське нравилась такая игра, если только Егор не затевал ее в людном месте. Тогда приходилось прятаться и всячески изощряться.

Егор смотрел, как припухшие губы растягиваются вокруг его немаленького члена и понимал, что долго не продержится.

— Встань. К столу.

Оська посмотрел на него снизу вверх своими невероятными глазищами, изобразил страх, и медленно выпустил член изо рта, позволяя протянуться ниточкам слюны. Медленно поднявшись, он нетвердой походкой дошел до стола, обернулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Егор смотрит, прогнулся и лег грудью на подушечку, хватаясь руками за противоположный край столешницы.

Егор подошел сзади и потерся о него.

— Ты был слишком несдержан.

— Да.

— И будешь наказан.

Егор закинул подол Оське на спину, оголяя белую задницу, огладил, развел половинки, извлек давно выключенный вибратор.

— Расставь ноги шире. Еще.

Разогревая, хлопнул по одной ягодице, по другой, и вдруг звонко шлепнул напряженной ладонью, заставляя Оську дернуться всем телом. На коже налился яркий след. Егор тут же добавил такой же след с другой стороны, для симметрии. Он взял пэддл и продолжил пороть уже им, равномерно распределяя алый цвет по ягодицам.

Оська покачивался навстречу ударам и тихо мычал, закусив губу. Егор никогда не бил слишком сильно, вернее, он не бил сильнее, чем это требовалось Оське. Жар постепенно распространялся по коже, становясь все интенсивнее. Оська представил как выглядит со стороны, на высоких каблуках, со спущенным чулком, открытый, с задранной юбкой и раскрасневшимся задом, по которому ритмично ударяет пэддл, оставляя свежий след. И от каждого шлепка качается напряженный член, истекающий смазкой даже через плаг.

— Покажи себя, — скомандовал Егор.

Оська развел в стороны ягодицы и зашипел, такими горячими показались собственные ладони. На ложбинку потекла холодная смазка, кончик силиконовой пробки потерся о сжавшееся колечко мышц. Надо расслабиться, иначе будет больно. Пробка медленно погрузилась внутрь, надавливая совсем рядом с чувствительным местом.

— Убери руки и считай.

Теперь лопасть пэддла ложилась сильно и с оттягом, заставляя Оську считать с подвыванием и вертеть задом, стараясь уйти от удара. Пробка внутри терлась именно там где нужно и после десятого удара Оська готов поломать игру, чтобы заставить мужа наконец выебать его как следует и дать кончить, но Егор сам увидел, что муж на пределе, отложил пэддл, поцеловал отшлепанную задницу, постепенно подбираясь к самому главному, медленно вынул пробку и тут же нырнул в раскрытое отверстие языком, заставляя Оську захлебнуться воздухом, в этот же момент смазал себя и вынул плаг, чтобы больше не терять ни секунды.

— О, да, — въезжая по самые яйца выдохнул Егор, вцепляясь в шнуровку корсета, и задвигался быстро и сильно, вколачиваясь, будто соревновался на время. — Можешь себе помочь.

Оська попытался выпутаться из юбок, которые ворохом были свалены у него на спине, и добраться до члена, изображающего пропеллер от яростных толчков. Плаг выпал, как только он снял с головки удерживающее кольцо, пальцы плотно сомкнулись на собственном стволе, но сделать что-либо внятное он не успел, потому что Егор велел снять туфли и тут же нашел идеальный угол вхождения.

— Я больше не выдержу, — простонал Оська и тут же кончил, заливая пальцы и пол спермой. Егор с рычанием, вышел из него и кончил на Оську и юбки.

Мгновение стояла тишина, первым ожил Егор, потянулся за салфетками, кое-как привел обоих в порядок, звонко поцеловал еще ярко розовеющую задницу, заставляя Оську застонать и вяло пошевелиться.

— Кофе или чай? — осведомился Егор, поддергивая на Оське съехавший чулок и опуская юбку.

— Холодный компресс, — прохныкал юноша и тут же засмеялся.

Егор смотрел настороженно и недоуменно, пока Оська не сполз со стола, чтобы встать лицом к лицу.

— Там, — он покосился вниз через плечо, — ты меня поцеловал, а тут, — постучал пальцем по искусанным губам, — еще нет. И ты опять уделал юбки. В следующий раз приду к тебе в одном корсете.

— И как я теперь буду спать? — осведомился Егор. — У меня же воображение, я ж это сразу представил!

— Ничего, я тебя уложу, — рассмеялся Оська и пошел к двери, не забыв прихватить туфли и приподняв юбку одной рукой ровно на столько, чтобы виднелась щиколотка. Надо же подразнить супруга. 

Он не жалел, что подарил жизнь этому человеку. Он был счастлив.


End file.
